


Stay

by lostinmyownmind



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends supporting each other, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Internal Conflict, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmyownmind/pseuds/lostinmyownmind
Summary: "Stay."Adam stares."For dinner. I mean, you don't have to, but it'd be nice."[ Post-Season two. ]
Relationships: Eric Effiong & Adam Groff, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 45
Kudos: 695





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally left my comfort zone and decided to write something about these two. It's my first time writing anything in this fandom, so forgive me if it's not perfect. There will be a second chapter, but I hope you guys like this either way.

"Adam," Eric says after clearing his throat, eyes darting around the room. "This is my mom and my sisters."

  
Adam's lips curl upwards, and the middle-aged woman standing before him gives him a smile of her own. There's something about her current expression that screams _pride_ , which makes him feel welcome, accepted.

  
He's not used to it.

  
"Lovely to meet you, Adam." The woman's eyes seem to sparkle the moment she says his name out loud. "Lovely to meet you," She repeats for emphasis. 

  
Adam smiles again, and his cheeks start to hurt. He thinks that maybe this is what happiness feels like, and he can't say that he hates it.

  
"I'll be right back." Eric suddenly taps his shoulder, and Adam gives him a small nod of his head. As soon as Eric leaves, his family surrounds Adam who, despite himself, starts feeling self-conscious. 

  
"That was so brave."

  
That one phrase from Eric's mother is what finally puts his mind at ease, and he relaxes, stomach churning in a good way.

  
It had been irrational of him, interrupting the school play just to ask Eric to hold his hand. Thinking about it, it had been a dumb proposal- but it had meant _so much_ to him. And apparently, it meant a lot to Eric and his family as well.

  
"Thank you." He whispers, glancing around as one of Eric's sisters sneaks behind him and places a hand on his arm. The touch is light and comforting, and his shoulders go slack, the tension ultimately leaving his body as he keeps chatting with the rest of Eric's family for the few minutes that come after that. 

  
When Eric eventually comes back, he looks distressed. A part of Adam wants to believe that the reason behind his discomfort can't be Rahim, but his gut tells him otherwise.

  
"You okay?" He asks, and after a moment of hesitation, his hand finds Eric's again. It's sweaty, and he hopes he won't notice.

  
Eric does, but he doesn't point it out.

  
"Yes. Yeah, I'm good." He reassures him, adjusting the strap of the bag hanging from his shoulder.

  
"Okay." Adam sighs, "I told your mom I was gonna walk you home."

  
"Okay. Cool." Eric gives him a smile, and Adam really, really wants to feel those lips against his own again. He decides to be patient, though.

"Let me take that." He holds out his free hand, gesturing towards Eric's bag. "That shit looks heavy."

  
"I am a strong guy, I can handle it." Eric protests, his smile becoming more of a sly one as Adam doesn't budge, maybe wanting to prove a point. "Fine."

  
Adam throws the bag over his shoulder as soon as it's handed to him, frowning when Eric almost flinches.

  
"Careful with that. French horns are expensive." He chuckles awkwardly as they start making their way out of the building, and Adam decides to actually be careful and hold onto the bag, his hand squeezing Eric's own almost too tightly.

He doesn't want to think about the students that are currently staring as they walk past them, so he opts for conversing with Eric, adjusting the collar of his shirt. "Sorry for ruining your show."

  
"I mean, that play was doomed from the start." Eric says sincerely. "You didn't ruin anything."

  
"You're, _uh_ , good with french horns, yeah?"

  
Eric blinks at the sudden change of topic, but smiles nevertheless. "Not to brag, but I am a decent player, yes."

* * *

They pretty much talk about musical instruments for the rest of their walk.

  
Adam doesn't look like he wants to talk about the fact that they're holding hands, and that the entire school _and_ his father know about his sexuality, now, so Eric sticks to distracting him.

  
They even get a laugh out of each other, and Eric's heart jumps in his throat whenever he hears Adam snicker. He is head over heels for him, and when they reach the porch of his modest house, he doesn't want to watch him _go_.

  
Adam swallows, slowly untangling his fingers from Eric's. "I should go."

  
The other falters, his gaze falling to his feet for a short moment. "Stay."

  
Adam stares.

  
"For dinner. I mean, you don't have to, but it'd be nice." He knows Adam doesn't like being in his own household. Plus, he doesn't mind the idea of spending more time with him.

  
Adam scratches the back of his neck, nervously kicking a small pebble. "I don't want to be a bother."

  
"You're not! My mom would be happy to have you for dinner, actually. She's a proud cook."

  
"Okay, then." Adam surprisingly shows a hint of a smile. Eric pulls out his keys, opening the front door and leading the way inside.  
  
  
"I'm home." He announces, removing his coat and walking past his sisters, who all sport the same knowing look on their faces.

The house is overall orderly for such a big family, but Adam likes the joyful energy the simplicity of it all radiates. He has never felt anything like this in his own house.

  
"I see you considered my offer." Eric's mother walks closer to Adam, who simply nods.

  
"Yeah." He says, "I hope it's all right."

  
"Of course. There's always room for a guest at our table."

  
"Thank you."

  
The woman cocks her head to the side, a soft smile still gracing her features. "You're not very talkative. Are you, Adam?"

  
"He's a shy one." Eric links their arms, and Adam nods once again.

  
After a moment of awkward silence, Eric points towards the bag Adam is holding then towards the staircase, giving his mother an apologetic smile before dragging Adam upstairs.

  
"Leave the door open, Eric." She warns him, and even though Adam can't see his face, he can almost hear the eye-roll in Eric's voice.

  
"Yes, mom!"

  
Adam walks into the room right after him, his hands casually sliding in the pockets of his jeans. The place looks like it hasn't been cleaned in a while, but it's pretty. He can't help it, anything associated with Eric is beautiful to him.

  
Eric picks up a few pieces of clothing he found on his bed, carelessly tossing them in his wardrobe. "Sorry for the mess. I was in a hurry because of the play."

  
"It's all right." Adam says quietly, slowly walking from one side of the room to another. He stares at the painting hanging above Eric's bed with a curious look.

"Who's this hot piece of work?" 

  
"That's-" Eric snorts, "That's Jesus."

  
"Huh," Adam squints his eyes. "I remembered him to be paler."

  
"Well, it's black Jesus, if you want to put it that way."

  
"Nice."

  
Adam takes his time to take in his surroundings. Back in the days, he would have made fun of Eric because of how girly his room looked. But looking at it now, he finds it kind of fascinating, how Eric is _just_ able to be himself.

  
He wants to know what Eric likes- he wants to watch him practice with his french horn and do his make-up in the morning, help him choose what to wear for a house party- and then he realizes that Eric is staring, because he's been standing there in silence for a good minute now.

  
When Eric eventually stops fiddling with his hands and sits on the edge of his bed, Adam follows him suit, letting himself relax.

  
"I am exhausted." Eric exhales, swiping his finger over his phone and unlocking it to check any unread messages.

  
"I bet playing the trombone is tiring." Adam teases, his smile falling a bit as Eric arches an eyebrow. "French horn, I know. Sorry."

  
Eric doesn't let the joke get to him, knowing that Adam wouldn't deliberately hurt his feelings. Not anymore, at least. He leans his head against his shoulder, bothering his lip with his teeth as he stares at his phone.

  
"You good?" Adam asks, placing a hand on his thigh.

  
"It's just Otis."

  
"What's new kid saying?" He asks, swallowing thickly. Deep down, he knows Otis is the person he cares about the least, at the moment.

  
"You realize that he was never a 'new kid' in the first pla-" Eric is cut off by a pair of lips on his own. It's sudden, but he finds it sweet. It's nothing more than a gentle peck, but Adam still has difficulty pulling away.

  
"Okay." Eric breathes once he _does_ pull away, "You know that you can just tell me if you want to kiss me, right?"

  
"I'm still learning." Adam's voice is so small, too small for him, Eric knows he means it.

  
"It's okay." He responds quickly, resting a hand on Adam's forearm. "Wanna do that again?"

  
Adam can't do anything but nod, and their lips soon meet again. Eric's gotten used to kissing him, but he’ll never get over how _good_ this feels and how much of an attentive kisser Adam seems to be.

  
Adam's lips are unexpectedly soft, his hands surprisingly gentle as they find Eric's waist. It's almost as if Adam _needs_ him to be close- and maybe he does.  
  
  
Before Eric knows it, Adam is planting kisses onto his jawline, the sensation making his breath hitch. His lips proceed to land on his neck, moving down his collarbone.

  
It's a good feeling, but the kisses don't effectively do that much. However, that changes when he feels Adam starting to suck at the soft skin of his throat, and Eric swears his brain is turning into mush.

  
"Adam." He manages to whisper, and the other immediately pulls away, looking almost mortified.

  
"Sorry." He starts, but Eric shakes his head, taking Adam's bigger hands in his own. He definitely appreciates how cautious Adam is trying to be, but he wants _more_ \- he knows he does.

  
"Lock the door." He tells him, and it takes a second for Adam to get the message, but he eventually stands and follows his instructions.

  
When he turns back towards Eric, the latter is getting up, gently angling Adam's jaw to kiss him one more time.  
  
Adam feels lightheaded- He doesn't remember ever _craving_ someone as much as he does for Eric, and he almost gives in when he feels Eric carefully pulling his jacket off his shoulders. He feels like a freshman on his first hookup all over again, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

  
They don't know who moves first- maybe God himself shoves them both together, but they end up making out on Eric's bed. It's all mouths and searching hands and hushed breaths, but they both believe it's perfect.

  
Eric tries to ignore the goosebumps that run across his skin as Adam's hand slides underneath his shirt, rubbing slow circles onto his hip. His hands are trembling, Eric notices, and he sets his own hands against Adam's chest in a comforting manner.

  
Eric is _also_ not too proud of the fact that there is an aching in his pants, building with every kiss Adam places on his sensitive skin. He seems to know what he is doing, and Eric proceeds to close the gap between them, their bodies almost touching.

  
Adam inhales sharply, and before he can stop himself, Eric has one leg flung over Adam’s waist, hesitantly straddling him.

  
"Ah," Adam breathes out, "Fuck."

  
Adam is hard, that much Eric can feel, and he is sure that the way Adam's breath gets caught in his throat when he presses down onto him is the hottest thing he's ever heard.

  
" _Ouch_ ," Adam hisses when Eric gives another roll of his hips.

  
"What?"

  
"Zipper's hurting my dick." He chuckles breathlessly, definitely not expecting Eric to scoot back to undo his jeans' button and zipper as quickly as he ends up doing.

  
"Is this okay?" He asks, and from the way Adam nods he realizes that he has probably wanted this for a long time, now.

A small part of him wants to tease him, but he knows they're running on thin ice. It's thrilling, but they have to be quick, so he wastes no time and urgently drags Adam's jeans down his thighs. When he looks up, Adam's eyes are glazed over and lidded- and _God_ he is hot.

  
Eric cups his face with both hands, lightly stroking his cheekbones. Adam looks taken aback, and Eric figures that he's not used to this kind of affection. He knows it's not his duty to fix Adam and to fulfil his needs, but he so desperately wants to give this to him.

  
He leans down to place a few open-mouthed kisses on the corner of Adam's mouth, then moves to the other, and it seems to do its magic. Adam's breath quickens and his body stiffens, Eric loves the way a simple kiss can make him melt so easily. But, at the same time, it makes him feel like he is supposed to actually know _what the fuck_ to do next.

  
Thankfully, he doesn't have to, because Adam clamps a hand down on his thigh and flips them over.

  
Eric opens his mouth to respond or gasp, but nothing comes out. Adam grinds his hips down onto him, slowly and carefully, and Eric lets out a shivery sigh instead.

  
Adam does it again and again, providing Eric the friction he so _desperately needs_. He might have gotten off at the thought of Adam on his bed, on top of him- but this is better than any fantasy.

  
"Fuck," Eric straight up _whines_ , holding onto Adam's shoulders as he spreads his legs as much as his pants allow him.

  
Adam absolutely dwarfs him like this. He is overwhelming, in a way, but Eric can feel the heat of his body against his own and it's so intimate, it makes him feel safe.

  
Adam's eyes are closed, and Eric feels stupid for wanting him to look. He wants to kiss him, hear him say his name as he comes- which he is about to do, he realizes.

  
"Adam," he murmurs, his mouth open wide against the other's. Adam takes the chance to lap at his bottom lip and the sensation goes straight to Eric's groin, his hands rhythmically squeezing and releasing Adam's shirt.

  
Adam slowly starts to lose his composure, his eyebrows furrowing as a quiet grunt escapes him. He thrusts down against Eric again until their hips are stuttering together and he has to hold back his moans. Eric cants his hips in response, heat pooling in his stomach.

  
  
"Fuck, Adam- fuck-" Eric's mouth hangs agape as he comes with an upward thrust of hips, his thighs unconsciously squeezing Adam's sides as he rides out his orgasm. It's short but intense, and pretty fucking _liberating_. Even Adam looks free of any tension as he lets himself go.

  
He groans lowly and keeps on moving, his body eventually stilling with the embarrassingly shaky moan his own orgasm pulls from his throat. Eric thanks the Lord for letting them be so quiet- he wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment at the dinner table.

  
Eric manages to catch his breath shortly after, sighing as the other pulls away and sits back on his knees.

  
"You're gonna have to change." Adam chokes out, gulping down the growing knot in his throat.

  
Eric says nothing back, but he sits up and adjusts the shirt that rode up his stomach with all the commotion.

  
"I will."

  
Adam averts his gaze, and he looks conflicted. For a moment, Eric sees himself in the music room, alone and confused. A piece of his mind actually fears Adam leaving him, like he did then.

  
But Adam doesn't look like he wants to do that, and it makes him feel relieved.

  
"That was..." Eric starts,

  
"Nice." Adam adds quietly, and he finally looks up. "That was nice."

  
Eric's heart is slamming against his ribs, and he feels an unfamiliar tingle in his stomach. He wants to tell Adam so much more, but he doesn't. They've got all the time in the world now, he's not his secret to keep anymore.

  
"Will you stay the night?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I like your family."

  
Eric turns his head once he's done wiping the last bit of make-up off his eyes. With a towel wrapped around his shoulders, surrounded by the warmth of Eric's room, Adam has never looked so calm.

  
Dinner with the Effiongs had been... _different_ , for sure. It had been nice, being able to get to know Eric's family. They were formal but seemingly not too strict, and even though conversating has never been Adam's thing, it had been an enjoyable evening.

  
They had been pretty damn _sweet_ to him, asking him about his life and passions- Adam didn't have much to say about himself that was even _remotely_ positive, but they didn't let that weight on him. 

  
"Your mom is nice." He continues, and he swears he lives for the smile Eric gives him back. He looks so proud of his family, it's heart-warming.

  
"I'm pretty sure they like you as well."

  
Adam looks down as he runs a hand through his obnoxiously short hair, "I just infiltrated your house, maybe they feel forced to."

  
"If they didn't like you, they would have told you. My mom _doesn't_ lie... and neither do my sisters." 

  
He sounds sincere, and that seems to do it for Adam. He still doesn't understand _how_ and _why_ Eric's parents had decided to be so nice to him after talking to him just once, but he has a few ideas.

  
They're not dating.

  
_Are they?_

  
Adam has basically come out to the entire town, people from school _talk_.

He knows he hasn't technically asked Eric to be his boyfriend, but _maybe_ he wants him to be. He doesn't know why, because labels are _stupid_ and shouldn't matter in the first place. It might just be a silly fantasy of his, he figures.

  
"Do you really want me to stay?"

  
Eric seems taken aback by the question. "Why wouldn't I?"

  
Adam nods, his shoulders tensing up. He realizes they'd have to share a bed, and it's something that he's never done with another guy before. His father had never let any of his previous girlfriends stay at his place, either, and only once he had tried to stay at a girl's house past his imposed curfew. It didn't go well.

  
"You could borrow some of my clothes for the night." Eric makes a gesture towards the collar of his shirt, and Adam presses his lips into a firm line.

  
"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Are you saying you don't like my clothes?" Eric asks, scoffing at the silent response. "Consider me offended."

  
"I just don't think they're going to fit." Adam says with a shrug of his shoulders, watching as Eric stands and makes his way to his closet. "I like the way you dress."

  
Eric blinks, and they hold each other's gaze for what feels like an eternity. He smirks, "Did you just compliment me?"

  
"I complimented your sense of fashion."

  
Eric shakes his head, a playful smile still lingering on his lips despite his attempts at keeping a serious endeavour. "All right, then."

  
He is indeed surprised when he feels two firm arms wrap around his waist and a pair of lips press against the back of his neck. Eric knows he needs to get used to this, and quickly- because he almost has a _fucking_ heart attack with every small display of affection.

  
"You know I don't _just_ like the way you dress." Adam whispers, then releases his grip on him just enough for Eric to turn around.

  
He wants to give Adam a proper hug, nuzzle into his neck and tell him that he's safe, that he can tell him how he feels- but doesn't. He's still testing the waters, and he doesn't want Adam to change his mind about staying the night.

  
"I appreciate that." He whispers back, placing a hand on top of Adam's and freeing himself from his grasp. "These are the biggest I have." He says as he hands him a bright yellow t-shirt and a pair of red shorts, "Yellow might not be your colour... but _still_."

  
Adam can't help but snicker, taking hold of the pieces of clothing. "Thank you."

  
Eric feels warm, and he tries to keep his focus on organizing his school bag for the morning as Adam changes. It's not the right time to get distracted, or horny _for that matter_.

  
He's sure he'll have the opportunity to see Adam undressed soon, anyways. The thought almost makes him squeal like a little girl high on sugar. When he turns around and sees Adam wearing his clothes, which seem to fit him just right, his brain _short-circuits_.

  
"Aren't you gonna change?" Adam's voice makes him snap out of his haze.

  
"I'm- yeah," He chuckles quietly, searching for his own pajamas. "I'll be right back."

  
"Since when are you shy?"

  
"I'm _not_." Eric tells him, a hint of defiance in his voice. "You showered, I haven't. I feel gross."

  
"Okay." There, Adam's monotone look is back, and Eric smiles, blowing him a kiss.

  
He takes his time to shower. He wants to be clean and he wants to smell _nice_ , because a small voice at the back of his head tells him that _holy fuck_ , he's spending the night with a guy who likes him. The thought excites him enough, and he brushes his teeth like his life depends on it.

  
He slips his pajamas on and slowly walks out of the room, almost as if he walked into his bedroom too fast, he would have seen an anomaly.

  
Adam is standing by his desk, rummaging in one of Eric's several make-up bags. As soon as he sees Eric's shadow in the room, he jumps, dropping one of the eye pencils that had rolled out of its case.

  
"Uh," Adam quickly picks it up, giving Eric an apologetic look. "Sorry. I was just-"

  
"It's okay." Eric gently chews at his lip with his teeth, "I know that's a lot."

  
"It's... It's cool. You know, make-up and stuff." Adam shrugs, "It's like art, I guess. You slap some colours on your face instead of a canvas, yeah?"

  
Eric smiles genuinely, his eyebrows shooting up. "I guess that's a way to put it, yes." 

  
"Cool."

  
They stare at each other and Eric clears his throat, scratching the back of his neck. "You tired?"

  
"Kind of."

  
Eric says nothing for a second and just turns away, "We only have one pillow."

  
Adam nods and watches as Eric sits on the mattress, signaling him to do the same.

  
As soon as Adam sits down, Eric leans forward, wrapping his arms around his torso and slowly pulling him down onto the bed. Adam does his best not to look anxious, and he doesn't have to try as much when Eric shifts to press a kiss to his temple. It's so fucking _cheesy_ and _stupid_ , but dear God it feels nice. 

  
He can't help but notice how hard his heart is hammering in his chest, he feels like a child on Christmas Eve. He lets himself wrap his arms around Eric's waist, burying his face in his neck. He breathes him in, and Eric sighs contently, hooking his leg over Adam's to hold him close. 

  
Adam's agitation leaves his body after a minute, feeling Eric's fingers gently glide through his hair, almost massaging his scalp. He's sure he's never felt so cared about before, it makes his chest ache, because a part of him tries to tell him that he _doesn't_ deserve it.

  
He inhales and looks up, hesitantly pressing his lips to Eric's. He doesn't seem to mind the idea, his eyes closing as he melts into the kiss.

  
Adam hums lazily when Eric pulls away and starts pressing feather light kisses on his jaw, placing a hand against his chest. Adam is aware of the fact that Eric is pretty much a virgin, but he seems to be a quick learner because his hand wanders lower, and it actually starts to feel pretty _alright_. 

  
Considering that Eric is treating him like the finest piece of porcelain, it's hard for Adam not to- well, _get hard_ when his fingers start to fiddle with the waistband of his shorts.

  
He's not used to being treated so nicely, but he manages to control himself, slowly taking hold of Eric's wrist. His heart flutters at the unreadable expression Eric gives him and he brings his hand up, leaving a small kiss on his knuckles. The warmth seems to shoot up Eric's entire arm. 

  
"I don't want you to feel like I'm using you to get my rocks off."

  
Eric visibly relaxes, glancing down at their joined hands. "I wouldn't think that, Adam." 

  
"I like you." Adam eventually finds his lost voice, and the words slip past his lips before he can reconsider them. His gaze falls, and he gulps when Eric's hand comes up to brush his cheek.

  
"I like you, _too_." He can hear the smile in his words. For a moment, the sound of his voice and his soft touch are enough to make Adam forget about his worries. It doesn't last long, unfortunately.

  
"I'm tired of being afraid of something I _can't even name_." His voice is hushed, and he wants to convince himself of the fact that he is not pathetic for it. 

  
Eric surely doesn't think he is. He is familiar with the feeling. The fear of being different, of the possibility of overall rejection- it still hits close to home. 

  
"Being able to accept yourself takes time." Eric's sure he's never been so honest in his life. He remembers the joy he had felt when his father had called him brave and finally accepted him for who he was. In his heart, he wants Adam to feel the same kind of happiness one day.

  
"But you've made a lot of progress. I am proud of you."

  
Adam hesitates, looking into his eyes one more time before glancing at his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

  
Eric bites his lip, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder with a quiet chuckle. 

  
"What's so funny?"

  
"You've never asked before. You're _sweet_." Eric says matter-of-factly, pecking Adam's lips affectionately. "You just can't see it."

  
"Shut up."

  
  


"There you go."

  
A few minutes pass. Adam loves moments like these, moments that are quiet. He's never been good with words, so it is convenient that Eric looks like he wants to end the conversation there, but he knows there are unanswered questions, and his clenching stomach keeps him from enjoying the silence that follows. 

  
"Eric." He whispers, and Eric opens his eyes to look at him. He hasn't been sleeping- just trying to relax and not let his thoughts get to him. 

  
"Yes?"

  
"I'm sorry." He says after a moment of silence that hangs in the air between them.

  
Eric blinks, "For what?"

  
"For being an asshole." Adam's mouth is _dry_. He wishes Eric would just drop it and spare him the effort, but he says nothing back and Adam knows he wants him to continue. "Because... I did hurt you."

  
"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Eric doesn't sound as snarky as he had expected him to. Eric knows it won't be easy, but maybe one day he'll get over it. Just like everything that used to hold him back, he knows he can forgive Adam. Forgetting, that's another story- but forgiving sounds adequate at the moment.

  
"I was an idiot."

  
"It's okay." One of his hands comes up to caress Adam's cheek again, and he leans into the touch. "The way you acted was not right, but I can see why you'd think it was. If you ever need to... you know. Talk about it, you can count on me."

  
Adam is quiet again, and he doesn't know where to look. He can't look at Eric, but he also can't push himself to look away. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

  
"I believe everyone can change. You're not your father."

  
Adam sighs. He can't process his words for a moment, he doesn't understand how Eric manages to get him every time. Sometimes it's like Eric knows him on such a deep level, he knows him more than Adam knows himself. It makes him feel like he’s finally whole again. "I really am trying."

  
"I know." Eric's expression softens. Despite everything, he trusts Adam, and he knows that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he failed to give him the support he needs. "We still have time." 

  
Eric kisses him on the cheek, a quick good-night kiss. It's comforting, and Adam breathes softly, his eyes falling shut.

  
"Thanks for being patient with me."

  
"Yeah." He's smiling again, and this is way too good. Adam feels as if he's just ran a marathon, his brain slowly shutting off as the fatigue gets to him.

Eric then turns around and grabs onto Adam's arms, carefully wrapping them around his own waist.

  
Eric's heart keeps beating just a bit too fast for his liking after that, but he can feel Adam’s doing the same thing right against his back, and he thinks that maybe, one day, they'll be able to love each other properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated! Thanks for reading, and have a good day. <3


End file.
